


Fortress!

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Friendship, Kai sulks, M/M, Max is adorable and Kenny is a nerd, Pizza, Tyson also sulks, cute stuff, fun times, little bit of jealousy, so what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Tyson takes advantage of his time alone tonight, while Kai seeks a certain teammate for relationship advice.My attempt at trying to tone down the intensity, so this one is still sexy but its more about FRIENDSHIP and stuff that makes you aww and I hope you don't find it too cheesy.(Lots of thanks to my girlfriend LittleAGranger on tumblr/fanfiction.net for helping me with advice and ideas for my second attempt at writing this.)





	Fortress!

Tyson pinned Kai down onto the bed and kissed his neck hungrily. He inhaled his boyfriend’s cologne deeply and felt his chest panting beneath him, being slammed into the bed had completely winded him.   
Tysons fingers wrapped around Kais wrists pinning them into the mattress. His thighs weighed down on his legs firmly.

“Who said YOU could flirt with Ray this morning.” Tyson smirked down at the fiery blader playfully.   
“I saw the looks you were giving each other, you little slut.” He reached down and licked Kai’s jawline. 

“Hhnnnnghh!!” Kai struggled and managed to get one wrist free, wiping the saliva off his neck. 

“I’m not in the mood Tyson.” he groaned irritably, then pushed Tyson to the side with his free hand and climbed out the bed sighing.

He picked up his keys and walked out the hotel room wiping his neck as Tyson sat watching him leave in quiet shock. 

“Uh.. I was only joking Kai… Jeez” Tyson said to the empty room.

Half an hour later Kai still hadn’t returned. He often needed his alone time but Tyson felt guilty for unintentionally upsetting him earlier.

Maybe he had been too rough with him, he thought of times before where Kai insisted he gave him a rougher treatment in bed, assuring him that he couldn’t hurt him: that he could handle it. “I’ll show you how to touch me Tyson.” He blushed just thinking about it all. No it can’t have been that. Something must be on his mind.

Tyson massaged his arm, still remembering how assertively he been shoved off him. Maybe pouncing on him the second he got out the shower wasn’t the best way to get him in the mood he supposed. Duly noted.

Tyson decided to not waste too much time worrying about it and lay back on their queen sized bed playing on his gameboy.   
His face was a sight: tongue sticking out, eyebrows furrowed with concentration, his entire upper body sliding as his race car turned corners. 

He must have spent more than an hour of yelling and grunting at his game, determined to beat second place and having tried every car he had unlocked so far, Tyson gave up sighing, saving the game and turned it off.

Kai still hadn’t returned, Tyson opened his hotel window and squinted on nearby rooftops, he yelled his name but got nothing in response but a few scared seagulls.   
“Probably sulking on the beach then.” He thought. Besides the sun was setting he was sure he’d return soon, he could apologise for upsetting him and go back to business. There was no point looking for him he could be anywhere, and besides he had their roomkey. 

“Better make the most of it then”

Tyson grinned back at the empty room, there was a bright side to not having his roommate there. He lunged at the bed and burst out laughing, Kai would never let him do that. 

He spread his arms out greedily enjoying the feeling of a large bed all to himself. But he soon began to feel lonely and bored again. His stomach rumbled and he sat back up thanking his tummy for the great idea.

He ran across the room grabbing the phone and pulled the cord out so he could place it back on the bed. He cleared his throat and grinned picking up the receiver, he dialled the number of the large room Kenny Max and Ray were staying in. 

Kenny picked up the phone. “Uh yes hello?” He could practically see the Chief adjusting his glasses as he spoke, thinking he was speaking to an older adult. Tyson held his mouth to hide his snigger, he cleared his throat again, putting on a deeper voice. 

“Hello Sir this is the BBA. We regret to inform you that we are withdrawing our sponsorship for your team.’

He held his mouth shut forcing himself not to laugh. 

“WHAAATT!!.” Kenny exclaimed. “You can’t be SERIOUS!! We’ve been training so hard and, and ...-OH…oh wait…. Oh very funny Ty-SON.”   
He worked it out hearing Tysons sniggering on the other end.

He heard Max burst out giggling in the background.  
“Ugh!!! Ty-SON.”   
Tyson lost his shit and laughed harder, he heard Max laughing hard too on the other line and Kenny groaning about what an mean prank that was.

“What do YOU want” Kenny complained, feeling foolish. 

“PIZZA!” Tyson yelled, he heard Max “Woo’p!” in agreement. 

He wondered what those three had been up to that evening, and suddenly felt guilty for letting his boyfriend hog his nights lately. He gave Kenny his takeaway order and told them to have it delivered to his room. He put the phone down and grinned waiting for the team to arrive.

A couple of minutes later he heard a knock on the door, for a second he hoped it was Kai but he knew it was more likely to be the guys. He peeked through the lens in the door. 

Max was hugging two large bottles of soda and grinned, Kenny was behind him hugging Dizzy. 

“SLEEEEEPOOOVER!!!” Max cried as he lunged into the room. It was always hard to tell if Max was high on sugar, caffeine or just life. 

Kenny followed him and stepped over Max and Tysons crushed bodies on the floor. He surveyed the room. 

“Ah now I understand why we’re allowed over tonight, Kais gone.” The Chief said.

Max blinked and looked around too. 

“Haha good who needs that sourpuss anyway.” He grinned, he was so happy to be spontaneously invited to hang out with his best friend.   
He had star sequins glued to his cheeks and had stuffed five dvds into his PJ shorts, held up together by the strings.

Tyson blushed at Max innocently pinning him down on the floor, looking at his sequined cheeks and wondered what he had interrupted before he invited them over.   
If they had been up to anything exciting Kenny wasn’t giving it away, he was walking around their shared room being nosey, he hesitated to open a bedside table drawer before wisely deciding not to. Tyson let out a sigh of relief knowing full well what Kai had stored in there.  
Max lifted himself up and held out his hand to help his friend up from the floor, dusting himself off and placing his bottles of soda on the coffee table. 

“Wait where is Ray? He’s not sleeping already is he?”

Max and Kenny looked at each other. “Ohh he’s gone to the beach, probably meditating.” Max shrugged.

Tyson worried if they had both snuck off together, he had been joking about their flirting earlier but what if they really were and that was the reason why Kai left so suddenly after hearing their name.

“And where is your boyfriend? You two fallen out again?” Kenny said as he placed Dizzy down next to the sodas and sat on the large sofa by the TV.

Tyson tried to hide his blush. “I don’t know, probably busy rescuing street cats.” He hoped he didn’t sound too concerned.  
“Anyway he said I could spend time with my friends tonight” he quickly lied, giving them a warm smile.

Max bought it and grinned holding up his dvds.   
“So which one?” He beamed.  
Tyson looked at the selection, he hadn’t heard of any of them. “Uh which one do you think I’d enjoy best?”

“No I mean which one do you wanna watch first.” 

Max grinned before shoving them into Tysons arms so he could launch himself on Tysons bed. 

Tyson studied the back of the dvd covers trying to decide, in the corner of his eye he saw a curious Chief walk into the bathroom and hoped there was nothing too embarrassing in there. 

Max was now steadying his legs on the bed so he could start bouncing. Definitely too much sugar.

He saw Kenny stand in the doorway of the bathroom holding up seven of Kai’s hairgels and they shared a bemused grin between them, Tysons face replying with a “I know right” expression. 

Max stood still from his jumping on the bed, an idea hit him.

“TYSON!!” He yelled. “Oh my god Tyson.” he jumped off the bed to shake Tyson by the shoulders his baby blue eyes wide. Kenny put down Kais washbag and returned to see what was happening. 

Tyson held onto his excited friend waiting to hear what mischief (or welcomed distraction) he had come up with now.

“Tyson. We…” He wheezed. He was too excited to say it. He pointed at the sofas and huffed. No words could come out, it made Tyson grin watching him. Tyson eyes suddenly lit up.

“What?? What’s going on now?” Kenny said. “Tell me”

Tyson and Max looked back at their friend grinning happily, Max grasping at Tysons shirt in excitement. “PILLOW FORT!!” they yelled together.

Kenny laughed as he watched the two older teens act like children as they scrambled to pull all the blankets, covers and sheets off the bed. Max was standing on the sofas pulling the cushions apart, gasping when he found a coin and a bookmark but ultimately throwing them aside for more important matters.

The boys got a good workout running around the sofa area, pushing the coffee table aside. They ran to the other hotel room to grab extra sheets, towels and any other supplies they needed and they piled on Kennys back as he asked Dizzy to search for images of the best (and structurally sound) pillow fort ideas. The Chief got distracted watching architectural lectures online as the other two ran around perfecting their masterpiece.

Kenny eventually looked up, his jaw dropped as Tyson stood on top of the armchair victoriously hanging a pair of Kais boxers as a flag above their beautiful creation.   
A tear ran down Maxs cheek.   
One of Rays spare headbands was hanging from the entrance. 

They stood a while admiring their work and Dizzy helped them take photos before they gathered their snacks and ventured inside the glorious bladebreakers fort of dreams.  
The light from the Chiefs laptop lit up the space inside, they gathered round waiting for the dvd to load before they were interrupted by the door.

Tyson ran to greet the pizza girl and paid her smiling and winking, she walked away thinking “I recognise that kid from somewhere…” .   
(In the delivery car she would remember and excitedly told all her colleagues that she met the reigning world champion blader) 

Tyson laughed along with his friends in their fort watching the films, he felt so happy and his belly was full. They enjoyed three different types of pizza with onion rings and a rice side dish. He loved the films, Max always had good taste in comedy. 

Two and a half films later Dizzy lowered the volume of the dvd and Kenny thanked her, Tyson turned to see Max had fallen asleep on Kennys lap, they both smiled at each other, Max was so adorable they couldn’t help it. 

Kenny pushed Dizzy’s screen down to rid of the light, sending her to sleep. Tyson stretched and yawned quietly, whispering good night to the Chief. 

He covered the entrance to the fort with a towel and climbed into his own bed using his jacket as a cover. The hotel rooms lights had already been turned off for their tiny cinematic experience. Tyson sighed happily and thought about how they should do this more often, he soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

\---

Kai slipped back into the almost pitch black room at 4.30am and felt his way back to the bed. 

He stripped off his scarf, vest, belt and sneakers and climbed into the bed topless. He noticed the covers had disappeared and his fingers brushed against Tysons jacket as he felt out to touch his boyfriend.

He slipped a hand around Tysons soft neck and kissed his forehead, sliding his body against his. “Tyson.” he said and rubbed Tyson’s neck and prodded his cheeks gently with his fingers.  
Tyson groaned in his sleep. “I need to talk to you.” Kai insisted. 

“Ty are you awake.” He petted his face repeatedly like a cat waking their owner up for food. “Tyson, it’s me” 

He slid his hands around his lovers waist, pushing his thumbs into his sides, enjoying the soft warm exposed skin. He reached a hand up under his boyfriends armpit in an attempt to roll him over and his hand froze.   
Kai brought up his other hand to confirm his suspicion and felt that Tyson had a delicate bra on under his shirt. Tyson moaned subtly in his sleep from the touch.  
He was glad it was dark and Ty was asleep because he felt his cheeks warm. So that’s why Tyson was so keen to touch him earlier.   
Kai couldn’t help wanting to kiss him despite him being asleep, he leaned down and kissed his lips, and amusingly tasted the pizza sauce on his lovers lips, he licked it off. 

Tyson raised a hand to scratch his cheek irritably. He was awake now.   
Kai gave him a kiss on his forehead, then his cheek. “I’m back” he whispered.

Tyson sat up in the dark groaning, his head groggy from being woken up so early.   
“What do you want.” he complained. 

“Sorry for leaving earlier” He breathed into Tyson’s neck, his hands slipping around his waist. His boyfriend blinked the sleep out of his eyes, remembering what he was talking about and scowled. He pushed Kais hands off his waist and up in bed angrily.

“I had a great time without you tonight.” He hissed, he pushed off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

As the bathroom light flooded the hotel room Kai saw where all the bedding had disappeared to.  
“So I can see…” Kai replied.

 

He sighed and climbed out of bed, he turned on the lights and held his arm against the bathroom door. “Tyson…” 

“Fuck off Kai.” he replied.

Inside Tyson was sat on the bathmat leaning against the shower glass, his arms crossed. 

“I’m sorry I left, please come out.” 

“I don’t want to, go back and see Ray.” 

Kai banged his head on the bathroom door. “Urgh!” he hated when Tyson stropped.

“Just get out here so we can talk” He demanded.

Kai jumped when he heard a sneeze come from the pillow fort. 

For a second he worried Tyson had cheated on him with a hot stranger until he heard:  
“God dammit Max.” and saw his teammates very sheepishly crawl out, wearing a mix match of each others PJs.   
Kai stared with his jaw open slightly. Those are questions for another night, he thought. He suddenly realised his fly was open, his pubes sticking out and was topless in front of them, he knew he wasn’t in a position to ask anything. He hoped they hadn’t seen what Tyson had been hiding under his shirt.

“Are….are those my boxers…” He said when he saw more closely what the fort was made up with. Max and Kenny froze hugging their supplies and were too embarrassed to answer him.

Kai sighed. “Its open. Just go.” He nodded towards the door and ignored Max checking out his naked torso. 

“Good luck” Kenny whispered and held out his hand. Kai nodded and accepted whatever it was, Kenny ran out the door after Max before he could catch his reaction. 

“Jesus...” Kai stated and put the condom in his back pocket.

He leaned back on the bathroom door to face his lover.   
“Max and the Chief have gone now. Now let me in.” Kai said louder than before.

Tyson sat fisting the bathmat in a temper. “No. No I don’t want to see you. Leave me alone.” He huffed.

“You can’t strop in there all night.”

“Why not? Half the nights gone already.” Tyson retorted. He threw a bar of soap at the door, and wiped away angry tears.

Kai sighed. 

“I know you’re angry at me for leaving.”

Tyson didn’t reply for a few minutes.

“That’s not why I’m pissed.” he said in a quieter voice.

Kai slid down the door to lean against it with his back.   
He ran a hand through his hair.

“Then why?”

Tyson didn’t reply. 

Kai sat with his head in his hands waiting for a reply.   
More than ten minutes passed before he felt Tyson opening the door and he stopped himself from falling backwards. He looked up at his boyfriend towering above him and wiped his tears. 

“I was pissed because you pushed me off.” He stated in a tired voice.

Kai got to his feet, he wanted to hold him but knew it wasn’t worth the risk until the argument was over. He knew how stubborn Tyson was. Still at least now they were looking in each others eyes again and didn’t have to raise their voices over a door.

“I’ve got something to confess” Kai said looking into his eyes. “And I’m sorry if I ruined the surprise..” 

Tyson wasn’t surprised that he changed the subject. 

“What surprise.”

Kai nodded at Tysons chest. “I felt the strap when I woke you.” 

Tysons blushed and held his hand up to feel it, the idea of Kais face when he noticed that.

“I didn’t see it though - just felt it.” Kai defended himself quickly. “Accidently.”

“Good. I don’t think you deserve to see it.” Tyson said but he walked back to their bed now.  
Kai followed him, Tyson pulled the duvet from the fort and threw it on the bed with a pillow, they silently made it look more like a bed again. Kai then climbed in after Tyson. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you that I wasn’t in the mood for sex tonight.” Kai admitted. 

Tyson looked at him. “I’m too sensitive from all the sex we had this week.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Tyson was too tired to fight so didn’t raise his voice.

“I just told you! I didn’t know how!” He snapped. “I don’t know how to say no to you.”

Tyson smiled at that. He wrapped an arm around his now sulky boyfriend.   
“That’s because I always get what I want.” he joked.   
Kai sighed. He was just glad Tyson wasn’t in the bathroom anymore. 

He lifted a hand to Tysons back and felt his bra again. 

“Kai…” Tyson said quietly.

“Hm?” 

“Did you spend the night with Ray on the beach?.” he said with his eyes closed against his boyfriends naked chest.

Kai took his time before replying: “Yes. How did you know…”

“Just a guess.” 

Kai held his lovers wrist. “It wasn’t like that…” He looked into his eyes to make sure he believed him.

“What did you talk about. Did you tell him why you left.”

Kai shut his eyes and smiled. “Yeah I did”  
“He told me not to worry.”

Tyson studied his face for clues. “Why?” 

His boyfriend held his cheek.  
“Because he reminded me that there’s plenty of other stuff we can do.” 

Tysons warm smile returned to his face, his anger had gone and he got more comfortable in Kais lap. “Oh yea? Like what” he teased in a sexual tone.  
“Like this.” Kai threw the duvet over their heads.


End file.
